1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the electrophotographic image forming method, toners are used as image forming materials, and, for example, a toner including toner particles including a binder resin and a colorant, and an external additive that is externally added to the toner particles is widely used.